


Worth the wait

by ElenaKG



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Very sweet fluff, Worth the wait, fluffy fluff, reedsy prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaKG/pseuds/ElenaKG
Summary: She is always late. Because of work, her heroic behavior and sheer bad luck.And he is always waiting. Because he loves her, deeply and wholeheartedly.He thinks this is just another one of those times.
Kudos: 1





	Worth the wait

He’s standing near the door of the restaurant and he sees a happy couple dinning in there. His stomach growls, almost on cue as the waiter brings them more food, but of course _his_ better half isn’t there. She’s probably still at work, saving the life of a new-born baby with her team. Last time he planned to take her to the movies, but she was on the bus after lending her car to her coworker in need and ended up stuck between two accidents. The time before that, their friends were long gone by the time she came from the police station after witnessing a thievery in the hospital. He thought that since she finished her medical studies, they would have more time together.

He is pulled from his thoughts by a text. He looks up his last message, asking her where she was almost ten minutes ago.

_At home, emergency can you come ASAP?_

He frowns reading the text. Why is she… another ping.

_AH the text looks bad it’s nothing bad I swear_

He sighs and starts to answer her when _another_ ping interrupts him and makes him smile.

 _I think it’s great even… I love you_ 😊

She was never a good texter, and it left him to overthink the cryptic messages when they first started dating. The last time he received these kinds of texts, he came back home to an almost-chocolaty cake she made, to apologize for missing their last date. Nowadays, he knows her a lot better, and instead of trying to read between the lines, he gives her a quick response and starts to walk to what has been their home for the last few year.

He doesn’t think he’ll get used to it. Every time he thinks she exhausted every possibility; another improbable situation makes it impossible for her to be on time. And so, he just keeps on waiting for her, like Rufus wiggling his tail hoping to get some attention. 

It shouldn’t be surprising though; she was late to their first date together after all. He waited in that coffeeshop for almost twenty minutes before he decided to get up and leave, just for her to arrive at the exact moment he was opening the door.

She was late for their first dinner in their new apartment that they just moved in together. The romantic dinner he made her was cold and the candles were almost all extinguished by the time she unlocked the door.

She was late on their fifth anniversary, and as he waited in his very uncomfortable clothes he rented to look nice, he nervously played with a crystal glass worth half his salary to distract his mind and not think about how she was late to her own proposal.

But she was always worth the wait. That fateful first date, she arrived with rosy cheeks and her hair tangled from the wind and hours of work. She was still wearing her scrubs and she nervously laughed when she told him she missed her bus and had to run straight from the hospital to their date. His heart lost the battle, and he fell in love with her immediately.

When he saw her unlocking the door of their new apartment for the first time, instead of the happiness he usually felt when he saw her, he sensed tension and sadness. Her head was down but he could see traces of her smeared make-up around her eyes and her shaky hands were holding on the keys too tightly. So, he held her wordlessly. She cried against him for an hour. They talked about what happened for another. She didn’t want to come home to him for the first time in their new apartment in that state. She also couldn’t face him, not after she lost her first patient. He told her that he’ll be there for her no matter what, he’ll wait for her until the end of time. They’ll face everything together.

And when she arrived at that high-end restaurant, and he saw her looking beautiful in a red dress he had never seen before and she smiled at him, he forgot entirely how long he waited for her. After they’ve both sat down to the table, she explained that she wanted to look nice for him tonight and her sister helped her with the make-up and the hair. She laughed nervously again, and he couldn’t wait to ask the fateful question for another second.

When he unlocks their front door, he is immediately greeted by his adorable dog and fiancée. He laughs trying to stay upright but the bulldog at his feet and the beautiful woman in his arms are rendering the task difficult.

“This is nice. I can get used to this.” He says, unable to hide the huge smile on his face.

“I’ll make sure this happens before and after you go to work.” She cheekily says to him, kissing him softly on the lips, and he almost forget the emergency she was talking about. She goes to sit on the couch while he take off his shoes.

“I don’t know if I can let you go though. I’ll have to bring you with me.” He asks, trying to pet Rufus, still asking for attention from him while also looking at his fiancé to understand what has gotten her so anxious.

“It’s ok, your students love me.” And so does he. “I don’t know how you always wait for me, I waited ten minutes and I thought I was going to die.” He laughs at her ridiculous answer and sits down next to her, taking her hands in his so she’ll stop twisting them.

“What was so urgent that you came straight home?” He asks softly. She seems fine, nervous, but mostly happy.

“I thought it was better to tell you here… I couldn’t come to the diner tonight…” she takes a breath and his entire body tenses. “Because I’m late.”

She’s what now? He keeps trying to not overthink everything she says. Even after five years together.

“Yes, honey, you seem to be late a lot lately.” He adds, trying his best to look serious.

She playfully smacks his chest and pulls something out of her bag.

“Well not like that, no. I realized it at work. So, I took a test and...”

She puts the stick on the table. He looks at it, not recognizing what it means for a few seconds, and his frown turns into a gasp as he realizes what is happening. He looks up at the most beautiful woman in the world.

“I’m pregnant.” She says, her voice trembling.

He’s so shocked for a second that he forgets how to breathe or how to talk. And then it hits him all at once, like that moment he saw her in the coffeeshop, or in that red dress and he can’t believe his luck. He immediately hugs her and plants kisses all over her face, as he repeats the same sentence over and over again.

“We’re having a baby” he murmurs, resting his forehead against hers.

She laughs, wiping tears of his eyes, “Well, we still have nine months before that.”

“Well, for once… I can’t wait for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a Reedsy weekly prompt (49: Worth the wait).  
> I'm trying to get better at writing romances !


End file.
